Zaranai
Zaranai (Zarr-Uh-Neigh or just Zar is fine) is an on again-off again pirate who has been playing the game fairly steadily for some time now. This time around though, she seems to have found a good nesting place with her roommate and Shanty Raid-io jockey buddy, Lillian. She is often found helping hearties shift commodities from one side of Cobalt to the other, desperately trying to get that elusive Ultimate Sailor trophy. Contributions and Accomplishments * Fill-In jockey on Shanty Raid-io * Fleet officer and siren of Dragon's Blood * Member of Dragon's Fury * Formerly a resident of the Midnight Ocean * Proudly possesses the name "Zaranai" on every ocean Biography Zaranai began playing Y!PP in February of 2004, and has only recently become remotely involved in the "social puzzle" at all. Her focus has always been simply on puzzling and playing the game, though strangely she wasn't especially good at any of the puzzles until her most recent re-entering into the pirate world. After a long and unannounceed hiatus from playing the game, she discovered that Shanty Raidio (which the weirdo had been listening to even while not playing) was hiring new Shanty Jockeys and she applied in spite of being only 17 at the time. Upon being accepted to the station a month or so and a birthday later, she started getting involved in the game again and learning how to do well at puzzles other than Carpentry. After forcing herself to face her fear/loathing of Sailing, she has become quite addicted to it, though burnouts are still quite possible (players who do nothing but sail for 50 leagues should see if they don't get sick of it) and are usually remedied by switching to Carpentry or Bilging. Despite many valiant attempts to practice and learn, she still fails at Gunnery. Just don't even ask. Zaranai's entrance into the world of Cobalt was a complete accident and entirely the fault of Lillian, Zar's partner in crime. It began innocently enough when Lillian told Zaranai that she had been the inspiration for Lillian's applying to become a Shanty Jockey. The pair got along very well from the start, and quickly became close friends, each viewing the other as a sort of sister. (Not a couple. Incest is wrong.) Lillian was a Cobaltian from the start, and when she had her first show on Shanty, Zar came to visit and play the supportive role... And it all went downhill from there. Zaranai quickly became addicted to the easier navigation around Cobalt and was pulled in entirely after meeting Lillian's hearties on her crew's Ventrilo server. A poor girl with a weakness for accents and snarky jokes, Zaranai was soon a permanent fixture on the server full of UK players, joking around with the few other Americans and keeping the UK'ers up to all hours of their night. It was here that she learned what little she knows about the merchant game and battle navigation, two things she has never done herself and doesn't particularly intend to, was invited to and atteneded one wedding, and was pulled into officiating one (rather short) other. Although opinionated and stubborn, thinking herself a little wiser than most, Zaranai is actually a very friendly little pirate. She has, through various MSN messages and conversations on Y!PP, become a fan of her fans from Shanty and a complete attention trollop. As a result, she is not shy at all about talking to new people or showing and receiving affection. She has two pet groups of fans, the Zaranai's Zanies (her female fanclub), and her Dirty Old Men (her male fanclub, consisting only of members twice her age or older). The Zanies formed themselves, complete with Greeting Card Trinket membership cards by Firebirds, while the Men are Zara's creation - some accepting the term of endearment with more grace than others. New members are always welcome as well as new hearties - just strike up a conversation anytime! Trinkets Category:Shanty Raid-io Jockeys